


Watch A Movie

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Category: Smosh, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony decide to watch a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please don't hate me if the writing is bad. And English is not my first language and I didn't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

After a long day of shooting a Smosh video, Ian and Anthony decide to watch a movie together in the old Smosh house. After they say the crew goodbye and leave, they drive to the house. It is silent the way back home. Because Ian and Anthony know that they secretly like each other, but are afraid to show it.

When they finally arrive at the house Anthony breaks the silence. ‘’So what should we watch?’’ he asks as he opens the door with his keys. ‘’I dunno dude, you may decide’’ Ian answers and looks at his best friend with a smile. Anthony loves his smile, and also his beautiful blue eyes. He feels like he can drown in them. When Anthony doesn’t realise he has been staring at his best friend for a few seconds, Ian gets him out of his trance and says ‘’Lets go inside dude!’’. Anthony gasps slightly and then walks inside.

When Ian finally sits on the couch waiting for Anthony to start the movie. Ian asks what movie he has chosen. “Just a classic romance movie, you know just for fun” and as he has said that he sits next to Ian.

After 50 minutes of the movie Anthony notices that Ian has fallen asleep against his shoulders. He can’t help it but smiles at the sight of his best friend laying against his shoulders. He observes Ian and feels happy that he is _his_ best friend. Anthony can’t help it but looks at Ians lips, they are so kissable. And befor he realises, he is kissing Ian. He is kissing his _best friend_.

He is suprised when he feels Ian kissing back. There lips are gliding in a smooth move. And there tongues meet after a few seconds. Ians tongue is so warm and soft against Anthonys own. After a few minutes what felt like hours Ian breaks the kiss. ‘’I love you Anthony’’ and hugs Anthony tighly. ‘’I love you too’’ and with that said he pushes Ian in for another kiss. This time more passionate and sweeter. He can feel there tongues slide together. Ian can’t help it but moans a little in the kiss. Anthony breaks the kiss and says “Lets move this to the bed’’. With that Anthony stands up and holds out his hand for his friend and they walk together to the bedroom of Ian.

Anthony attacks Ians mouth and slides his tongue inside him. Anthony lays him on the bed and sits on top of him. He takes of his best friends shirt and sucks at his nipple. His tongue sliding over Ians nipple, Ian moans and Anthony loves the sound of it. He sucks lower and doesn’t have any trouble with opening Ians pants. Anthony can feel his already hard cock trough his pants. ‘’A-Anthony, please” Anthony doesn’t have to hear that twice and takes Ians cock in his hand and slowly strokes it. Ian moans even more and that turns Anthony on _so_ bad. After a few more strokes Anthony finally takes Ians cock in his mouth. First sliding his tongue over the tip to tease Ian. “Do you like that?” Anthony asks as he looks at Ian seeing him nod. Anthony now takes the throbbing cock fully in his mouth and slowy slides his tongue against the base. Ian can’t get enough of Anthonys hot mouth against his cock. Anthony moves his head faster up and down and it drives Ian insane.

“Anthony, I’m gonn- Ah!’’ before he can even think he spills his seed in Anthonys mouth. He sees him swallow it and then he kisses Ian. “I have loved you now since a few years, and this was literally something I have dreamed of for a long time”. Ian smiles at that and says “Your an idiot, I have loved you since high school” and with that said they kiss for the last time and fall into a deep slumber. Lying in each others arms.

 


End file.
